A common problem with conventional use of caulking alone at the corner joints between a bathtub or shower stall and surrounding wall tiles is the build up of mold on the caulking over time.
Deformable mouldings have previously been proposed for use between horizontal and vertical structures, in some cases as an alternative to caulking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,681 illustrated a flexible molding having a somewhat similar shape to that of the present invention in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the reference, but is configured for installation between a laminate backsplash and countertop during assembly thereof. Double sided foam tape is used atop and beneath the moulding to attach it to the surface of the countertop and the underside of the laminated backspash board. Accordingly, the moulding can only be installed during assembly of such components, and cannot be installed under a wall-mounted tile or retrofitted into an existing joint after removal of the initial caulking seal therefrom. Also, if used at the rim of a tub or shower stall, where the weight of tub or shower occupants can tend to cause the tub or shower tray to sink over time, the upper lip of the molding may tend to pull away from the wall, thus defeating the seal between the wall and the tub or shower rim.
French patent application 2,724,438 teaches a moulding for use between a tub rim and a tub surround wall covering, where the top of the moulding is slotted to embrace upwardly around the bottom end of the wall covering on both sides thereof. The moulding thus must be installed at the same time as the wall covering, and the lower end of the wall covering is tilted out of plane form the rest of the wall covering.
Belgian Patent Application 641,869 teaches a moulding for use at the joint between a floor and upstanding wall, where the moulding has a base stem that sits under the bottom edge of the wall covering, and a cove shaped cap at the outer end of the stem to abut up against the wall covering. The moulding is not designed to provide a water tight seal.
Applicant has developed unique solution for the creation of water-tight corner joints between horizontal and upright structures, and which provides advantages over the aforementioned prior art.